bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi + Nazo + Watashi de Jump!
Kimi + Nazo + Watashi de Jump! is the second opening theme of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime, performed by band; Larval Stage Planning. Characters in Order of Appearance Potential Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Hi! Mondai hitori to futari docchi ga suteki Colorful Mawaridasu watashi no shourai Dokomade hanasaou ka? Minai furi? Asso~, Ookina sekai wa kibun de hirogaru Kyou mo daisuki Hontou ni daisuki Watashi no BAKA... Hoshi no kazu yori mo BAKA da-! Sunao ni narezu ni Kimi to aruku yume wo mita Gomen ne... Datte! Koi to shiranakattanda Kotae tte Kimi to Nazo tasu watashi wa Mugen no JUMP!! Ahhh, Let's Go ! Hai! Let's Go ! Hai ! Alright ! |-| English= Hi! Question: Which is better, being alone or together? My future spins around colorfully. How long are we going to talk? Pretending not to notice? Oh really~. The big world opens up with how you feel. I love you today, too I really love you. I'm an idiot... is more idiotic than the vast number of stars. Without being able to be honest, I had a dream of me walking with you. Sorry... but! It's 'cause I didn't know what love was! The answer is You and Riddles + Me = An infinite jump! Ahhh, Let's Go ! Yeah ! Let's Go ! Yeah ! Alright ! |-| Kanji= Hi!!問題:ひとりとふたりどっちが素敵? colorful 回り出す私の将来 どこまで話そうか? 見ないふり? あっそー、大きな世界は気分で広がる 今日もだいすき 本当にだいすき わたしのバカ...星の数よりもバカだっ 素直になれずに 君と歩く夢をみた ごめんね...だって! 恋と知らなかったんだ 答えって 君と ?+私=(なぞたすわたしは) 無限のJUMP!! Ahhh, Let's Go ! はい! Let's Go ! はい ! Alright ! Full Version Romaji= Hi! Mondai hitori to futari docchi ga suteki Colorful Mawaridasu watashi no shourai Dokomade hanasaou ka? Minai furi? Asso~, Ookina sekai wa kibun de hirogaru Kyou mo daisuki Hontou ni daisuki Watashi no BAKA... Hoshi no kazu yori mo BAKA da-! Sunao ni narezu ni Kimi to aruku yume wo mita Gomen ne... Datte! Koi to shiranakattanda Kotae tte Kimi to Nazo tasu watashi wa Mugen no JUMP!! Miracle Omoidase makezuni All right! Dare yori kagayaite? Egao de ne! Kocchi~, Kinasai nigetara muri tte shitteru Kyou wo shinjite Honki de shinjite BAKA BAKA... BAKA! Akirameru kimi wa BAKA da-! Mirai no watashi wa kitto Kimi to arukitai Ikenai... Matte! Ima wa nidoto konai Hitori to Futari Futari ga suteki de Muteki desho? Asso~, Ookina sekai wa kibun de hirogare Kyou mo daisuki Hontou ni Daisuki Watashi no BAKA... Hoshi no kazu yori mo BAKA da-! Sunao ni narezu ni kimi to aruku yume wo mita Gomen ne... Datte! Koi to shiranakattanda Kotae tte Kimi to? Nazo tasu watashi wa Mugen no JUMP!! |-| English= Hi! Question: Which is better, being alone or together? My future spins around colorfully. How long are we going to talk? Pretending not to notice? Oh really~. The big world opens up with how you feel. I love you today, too I really love you. I'm an idiot... is more idiotic than the vast number of stars. Without being able to be honest, I had a dream of me walking with you. Sorry... but! It's 'cause I didn't know what love was! The answer is You and Riddles + Me = An infinite jump! Remember miracles unfailingly. All right! Shine more than anyone, OK? With a smile! Over here~ Come here. You know it's impossible to run away. Believe in today. Seriously believe. Idiot, idiot... Idiot! You're an idiot for giving up The future me surely Wants to walk with you. Oh no... Wait! This moment won't come again. Being alone and being together-- Being together is better and unmatched, right? Oh really~. The big world opens up with how you feel. I love you today, too I really love you. My idiot... is more idiotic than the vast number of stars. Without being able to be honest, I had a dream of me walking with you. Sorry... but! It's 'cause I didn't know what love was! The answer is You and Riddles + Me = An infinite jump! |-| Kanji= Hi!!問題:ひとりとふたりどっちが素敵? colorful 回り出す私の将来 どこまで話そうか? 見ないふり? あっそー、大きな世界は気分で広がる 今日もだいすき 本当にだいすき わたしのバカ...星の数よりもバカだっ 素直になれずに 君と歩く夢をみた ごめんね...だって! 恋と知らなかったんだ 答えって 君と ?+私=(なぞたすわたしは) 無限のJUMP!! miracle 思い出せ負けずに all right! だれより輝いて? 笑顔でね! こっちー、来なさい逃げたら無理って知ってる 今日をしんじて 本気でしんじて バカバカ...バカ! 諦める君はバカだっ 未来の私はきっと 君と歩きたい いけない...待って! いまは二度とこない ひとりと ふたり ふたりが素敵で 無敵でしょ? あっそー、大きな世界よ気分で広がれ 今日もだいすき 本当に だいすき わたしのバカ...星の数よりもバカだっ 素直になれずに君と歩く夢をみた ごめんね...だって! 恋と知らなかったんだ 答えって 君と? ?+私=なぞたすわたしは) 無限のJUMP!! Kinetic Lyrics Tv Version Full Version Video Category:Music Category:Opening Theme